


Freeze and Break [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [41]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Don woke up in Charlie's bed, opening his eyes to see his brother still asleep, what he felt was mostly hungover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze and Break [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Freeze and Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/31081) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Title:**   Freeze and Break  
**Fandom** : Numb3rs  
**Author** : [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Charlie / Don  
**Rating:**   Explicit  
**Length:**   34:19  
**Summary:**  
****_When Don woke up in Charlie's bed, opening his eyes to see his brother still asleep, what he felt was mostly_ hungover.  
  


The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/31081)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Dira%20Sudis/Freeze%20and%20Break.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZcFJfRlFpTHJVMkk/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
